glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Coming Back
is the seventeenth episode of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on February 8, 2014. Plot Lucas's mother struggles for her life, as Lucas tries to remain strong, and Brandon looses himself after all the pressure. Kat comes back from her breakup with Sam deciding to start a new chapter of her life, and the glee club unites to help Lucas through his difficult moment. Songs Episode -A woman on her early forties lies against a bed. Her eyes are closed, she is breathing through a breath simulator. Cables surround her, and a soft electronic beeping sound indicating her heart beats is slowly heard on the background. The woman had light brown hair, and her face was swollen, extremely pale. Lucas Drake sat besides his mother, his eyes red, his face also pale, staring nervously at his mother. Brandon Day gave Lucas his hand in support but Lucas pulled away.- “You should get going to school, Brandon, I can handle it from here.” Lucas told him, his voice rasp. “Lucas, no. I`m staying here with you.” “It`s okay, Brandon. Go.” -Brandon stared at Lucas and hold his hand.- “I`m not leaving you, okay?” -Lucas said nothing. He just gave up and supposed he had to accept Brandon there.- “''I don`t want Brandon here, I don`t want anyone here. I just want to be alone, alone. I wish I had been here before, for my mother, instead of being at a party all the way down the country. I suck, I suck as a son, I suck as a person. I just… I want to be alone…”'' -Lucas started crying again, without even realizing, sobbing, and Brandon hugged him.- -Kat walked sassily through the school`s hallways.- “''Sam, Sam is da past. He`s like wayyyy gone, I don`t need him, I realized I don`t need a guy`s dick to feel okay, guys are like, they`re just pussys, I don`t need them. Like bitch please, I hate those desperate girls that always need a guy`s dick, I am not like that. I`m way better this way and I`m just gonna worry about mahself, I`m gonna retain my status, I`m the leader of the Lady Reapers, and yeah, I`m also Shan`s sister, and I`m like, proud of being that girls sis, my mother was a slut, I haven`t see her since the day it all broke out and I don`t really have any intentions to do so. I`m not gonna cry this time around, it`s time for old Kat to come back.”'' Kat said to herself, smirking. “Na na na na na na , na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na. ''I guess I just lost my husband, I don`t know where he went, so I`m gonna drink all my money, I`m not gonna pay his rent. I got a brand new attitude, and I`m gonna wear it tonight, I`m gonna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight. Na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight, na na na na na na, I gonna start a fight!”'' Kat sang as she walked through the hallways and all the guys flirted with her and followed her, as she teased them.' “''So, so what? I`m still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don`t need you. And guess what, I`m having more fun, and now we`re done, I`m gonna show you tonight, I`m alright, I`m just fine, and you`re a tool! So, so what? I`m still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don`t want you tonight.” Kat sang on a stunned glee club, staring at Sam while Sam turned red. “''The waiter just stole my table and gave it to Jessica Simp, I guess I`ll go sit with drum boy, at least he knows how to hit, what if this song`s on the radio, then somebody`s gonna die, I`m gonna get in trouble, my ex wanna start a fight.”'' Ka sang, while she walked to where Sam was seating and leaned herself against him, while he stared awkwardly. “''Na na na na na na na, he`s gonna start a fight, na na na na na na , we`re all gonna get in a fight! So, so what? I`m still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don`t need you, and guess what? I`m having more fun now, and now that we`re done, I`m gonna show you tonight, I`m alright, I`m just fine, and you`re a tool. So, so what? I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don`t want you tonight.”'' Sam sang in Lady Reaper`s practice, as the rest of the cheerleaders did routines behind her at the field and Miriam coordinated them. “''I`m alright, I`m just fine, and you`re crazy, so so what? I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don`t want you tonight. I`m alright, I`m just fine, and you`re crazy, so so what? I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don`t want you tonight.”'' Kat ended the song at glee club and everyone remained silent, while Lexi clapped eagerly. “I just wanna point out I`m freakin` done with the past, and I`m also like tired of hiding the past and just to let everyone now, Shan is my sister, and she`s a heck of a girl.” Kat said, as she sat besides Shan who smiled awkwardly and Kat smiled at her. “Wait, what? You`re sisters? Da fuck?” Ula asked as everyone started mumbling. “Yeah well, it`s true, we`re half sisters, and it`s like a long an complicated stories, but the thing is, yeah, Kat and I are sisters.” Shan said, as the mumbling continued and Sam remained crossed armed. “Okay, anyways, guys, we`re coming off with a regionals win!” Nick said, as everyone cheered. “Now, nationals are in five weeks only, and we`re gonna get news real soon about where they are and everything..” -Leni raised her hand.- “Excuse me, mister Adams, but where are Brandon and Lucas?” Leni asked. “Probably fucking somewhere.” Kat said “Guys, Lucas`s mom had an accident.” Kyle said, and everyone felt shocked. “What kind of accident?” “I heard she was shot…” -The whole class started talking over each other everyone concerned.- “Guys! Guys!” Nick said, trying to bring the calmness back. “Hey, this is horrible! We gotta go help Lucas” Ula said, and everyone nodded while they all discussed. “Okay so, Lucas is going through a very rough time right now and we all support each other. Always, right?” Nick said, as they all nodded and some said: “right”. “Lucas is dealing with some pressure and we all gotta be there for him, call him, let him now you`re there for him, help him out, make him feel he`s not alone. Help him deal through this together, okay?” -Everyone nodded as the bell rang.- -Lucas was besides his mother, hugging Brandon as a doctor stepped in.- “Doctor.” Lucas said, “is there anything?” “It seems the bullet was pretty intense, we managed to get the bullet out, but it has done considerable damage, she was very lucky, but her condition is extremely stable.” The doctor said. “What do you mean?” “Your mother is battling between life and death.” The doctor said, while Lucas`s face dropped. “Tell me. Tell me honestly, will my mother get past this?” -The doctor stared at Lucas a few seconds before answering.- “I don`t now. I don`t know. We have done our best and she is a fighter, she`s got through the worst part, but the bullet has done some considerable damage.” “Will I ever be able to talk to my mother again. Tell me! Tell me you son of a bitch!” Lucas said as he stood up and grabbed the doctor and pulles him against the wall. “Tell me! Will I ever talk to her?! Is my mother okay?!” Lucas said, as Brandon tried to pull him apart but Lucas fell to the floor, crying and sobbing. “It`s okay, Lucas, it`s okay” Brandon said, trying not to cry himself, while the doctor stared shocked. -At High School, Leni talked to Kyle on an empty classroom.- “Don`t you really remember anything that happened the other night?” Leni asked him. “Just since you picked me up, and that is even kinda blurry.” “Ugh, Kyle, were you high?” “What? Me, high?” Kyle asked surprised. “Yes, Kyle, where you high? You were hanging out with Tomo and JD, Kyle…. I know what those guys are into, so don`t lie to me, okay? You got high.” -Kyle stared at the ground.- “You know what I think about that.” Leni told him. “Leni, I`m sorry, okay? I really am, I- I was drunk and stupid, I really didn`t notice, I can`t even remember. I promise you it won`t happen again. I would never do that, you know, and I won`t do that again” “Okay, `cause you know what could happen once you go down that road, and I don`t want to have a junkie boyfriend, for your own good, Kyle, please, you promise me you will never do drugs again.” -Kyle stared at Leni right at her eyes.- “I promise I will never do it again” He said, and Leni smiled as they kissed. “Okay, let`s get going, I want a blueberry muffin.” -Nick, Amy and Ren were having a coffee at the teacher`s longue.- “Did she seriously said that? Miriam? The Miriam I know? Really?” Ren asked them, as they smiled and nodded enfrantically. “We went out to help her at the Raging Bull, there were these guys that wanted to take advantaged at her, she was really really drunk, and we were lucky to take her home, and yeah, she said: thank you. And she also said something about that she treats us like shit or whatever.” Amy said. “Hey, there she comes.” Ren said, pointing at the door, Miriam had just entered and was walking towards them. “Why the hell are you three pathetic rare adults smiling at me?” Miriam said. “How are you, Miriam?” Nick asked her. “Fine. I`m fine, Nicholas, and what the hell is going on with you all? You`re high? Is that it?” Miriam asked them, and they all kept smiling. “Miriam, don`t you remember?” Nick asked her. “Remember what? Your sorry ass or that we keep on having these conversations at the teachers longue?” “Nothing, Miriam. Nothing.” -Miriam stared at them suspiciously.- “Now I`m gonna get the fuck out of here, `cause you are all creeping me out.” Miriam said, as she walked away and got some coffee. “She was way too drunk it seems.” Ren said, and Nick and Amy nodded. “We gotta try it again.” Nick said, “and keep her out from shit.” “Hey, by the way, did you heard about Lucas`s mom?” Amy asked Nick as he nodded. “Horrible. I`ve been trying to talk with Lucas but he`s not picking up the phone.” Nick said. “Poor kid, his mother is the only thing he has.” Amy said, concerned. -Back at the hospital, Lucas and Brandon were still sitting besides Lucas`s mother, admist the electronic beep indicating she was still hanging on, clinging to life.- -A policeman entered the room.- “You`re Lucas Drake?” He asked Lucas, and he nodded. “Can I have a word with you outside, please?” -Lucas stood up.- “Stay here.” He told Brandon, as he went out with the cop to the hospital`s busy hallways. “I`m very sorry of what happened to your mother. No one deserves to go through what she did. She is really a hero.” “Just tell me, did you got him? The man who did this to her?” “The security camera at the market could show us something and we`re on it. The thief entered the market and tried to make your mother give him the cash, and she refused to do so…” “So he shot her?” -The cop stood quiet, and Lucas sighed and in disbelief moved his body against the wall.- “I want you to find the man who did this, and bring him to justice, I want you to find the man who did this to my mother.” Lucas told the cop. “And I want justice to be done.” Lucas said, with anguish in his voice, his face red, his eyes red, his voice torn. -Brandon sat besides Lucas`s mom, Lucas had gone to take a coffee downstairs, and Brandon remained there, silent. Now that no one could see him, he cried. He sobbed as he stared at Lucas`s mother, at the woman who had fostered him once his parents had kicked him out, at all the pain his boyfriend was going through, at this sudden feel that death is an inevitable thing and losses can happen and the world is all not just bitchness, sex and music. At this sudden harsh reality the world had showed him, slapping him suddenly. So he cried, he cried and grieved and started at Lucas`s mom, and then saw a dark figure standing right besides her. The figure was tall, and he suddenly felt the air had turned cold, and he had a sudden urge to cry, he felt all of his fears were coming alive, he felt as if he had lost his mind, he had gone insane, but there it was, the dark hooded figure standing right in front of him. The figure now stared at Lucas`s mom and kneeled besides her, and Brandon saw death, he felt this cold, icy sensation striking his guts, he felt as if he couldn`t move, and the figure touched Lucas`s mom and then stared at Brandon, and Brandon fell of his chair and cried all of his fears away and screamed as the figure disappeared and Lucas appeared.- “Brandon? Brandon! What is it?” He said, kneeling besides Brandon at the floor. Brandon was trembling and stared where he had seen the dark figure, but there was nothing now. He hugged Lucas and tried to remain sane. -Some hours later, Brandon was talking on the phone.- “Okay, cool. I`m sure he`ll be grateful, it`s really cool. So, yeah, I guess we`re ready here. Bye bye.” Brandon said, as he again sat besides Lucas. “She`ll be okay. We`ll get through this, Lucas, okay?” -Lucas said nothing.- “We`ll get through this.” Brandon said again, and Lucas nodded for the first time. “Thank you, Brandon, for staying here with me. You`re great.” Lucas said, staring at his mother. “Now come on, there`s something outside you have to see.” Brandon said, and Lucas reluctantly stood up, to his surprise, outside, the freakshows were all standing there. “Lucas, we wanted you to know we`re all here for you. Whenever you need us, you can lean on us. We`re all here to support you through anything and to give you a hand.” Nick said, as the freakshows started singing: “Um um um um um, um um um um, um um um um” “Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow, but if we are wise, we know that there`s always tomorrow.” Kyle sang. “Lean on me! When you`re not strong, and I`ll be your friend, I`ll help you carry on, for it won`t be long, `til I`m gonna need somebody to lean on” The Freakshows all sang, and Lucas smiled. “Please, swallow your pride, if I have things, you need to borrow for no one can fill those of your needs that you won`t let show” Rose sang. “So just call on me brother, when you need a hand, we all need somebody to lean on! I just might have a problem that you`ll understand, we all just need somebody to lean on! Lean on me! When you`re not strong, and I`ll be your friend, I`ll help you carry on, for it won`t be long, `til I`m gonna need somebody to lean on.” The Freakshows all sang together smiling and with passion, while Lucas smiled at them. “Just call on me brother, when you need a hand, we all just need somebody to lean on!” Iris sang “I just might have a problem, that you`ll understand, we all need somebody to lean on! Lean on me.” Brandon sang. “If there is a load, you have to bare, that you can`t carry, I`m right up the road, I`ll share your load, if you just call me” Ula sang. “Call me” The freakshows sang. “I`m calling” Kyle sang “Call me” “When you need a friend” “Call me” “When you need a friend” “Call me” “Anytime of the day” “It won`t be long, til I`m gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on lean on, lean on me when you need a friend. Lean on lean on lean on lean on me. I`m gonna need somebody to lean on. I`m gonna need somebody to lean on.” The freakshows ended the performance as Lucas smiled and cried. “Thank you guys. Really, I truly appreciate this. You guys rock!” Lucas said, and they all hugged him. -The following day, Lucas was sitting besides his mother.- “Please wake up, please wake up mom. I want to see you again, I don`t want to loose you. I want to smell your pancakes in the morning again… your smile, I was just a horrible son. I wish I could`ve been better for you, you are truly a wonderful mother. You`ve taken care of me all by yourself, you`ve had this incredible strength, and I`m asking you again to use this strength, mom. Please, don`t leave me alone, I may seem like this tough guy, but it`s not like that. I need you, please don`t leave me here. Please don`t leave me all alone, please don`t be like father. You are a wonderful mom, and I`m sorry I sucked. I wish you could forigive me for all my bad attitude, but you know I love you, you know that, and I wish you could just come home with me. Come home with me, mom. Please.. don`t leave me.” Lucas said to her unconscious mother, and saw her eyes slowly opening. “Mother? Doctor ! DOCTOR!” Lucas cried and a doctor quickly entered the room and checked on her. “I saw her opening her eyes, is eh gaining consciousness? What? What is it?” “Lucas…. Lu-cas…” she said, and Lucas smiled. “Mom…” -Lucas`s mother hold Lucas`s hand and he smiled at her, smiled and started laughing.- “You`re okay, mom, you`re coming back, you`re okay…. You`re okay” Lucas told her, breathless and smiling, tears gathered around his eyes. -The following day glee club was in session, and they were starting to discuss a group competition when Lucas entered the class and they all cheered as they saw him.- “Hey guys, I wanna thank all of your support over the past few days, `cause really, it has been truly amazing. I want to thank each one of you for being there for me, and I just can`t thank you guys enough.” Lucas said after he had been welcomed. “My mother is much better now, she`s been hanging on, and she`s made it through. She`s still at hospital and will be for a couple of days but there`s nothing more to worry about, she`ll be okay and will be home on the next couple of days.” Lucas said and everyone cheered as Lucas laughed. “So, thank you, everyone, and it`s great to be back!” -Everyone hugged Lucas and cheered.- -The Freakshows were now at the auditorium, all dressed in red.- “''I don`t remember one moment I tried to forget, I lost myself yet I`m better not sad, now I`m closer to the edge.” Lucas sang to rock instruments. “''It was a thousand to one and a million to two, time to go down in flames and I`m taking you, now I`m closer to the edge. No I`m not saying, I`m sorry, one day, maybe we`ll meet again. No, no, no, no” Lucas sang with the freakshows with great power on their voices. “''Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free, a birth of a song, a death of a dream, now I`m closer to the edge. This never ending story, paid for with pride and faith, we all fall short of glory, lost in ourself. No I`m not saying, I`m sorry, one day maybe we`ll meet again. No, no, no, no.”'' The freakshows all sang. “''I will never forget.”'' Lucas sang. “''No no no no”'' The Freakshows sang. “I will never regret” “No, no” “I will live my life” “No, no” “I will never regret” “No, no” “I will live my liiiife” “No, I`m not saying I`m sorry, one day, maybe we`ll meet again. No, no. No, I`m not saying I`m sorry, one day maybe we`ll meet again. No, no, no, no.” The Freakshows sang. “Closer to the edgeeee, closer to the edgeee, no no no no, closer to the edgeeee, no no no no. Closer to the edge.” Lucas sang with all his emotion, and the freakshows engaged in a group hug. -Fade to black.- Cast Guest Stars *'Hayden Pannettiere '''as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Sarah Paulson 'as Mary Drake *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Blake Jenner '''as Andre McBridge Polls What do you think of the episode? I loved it It was great It was good Meh It sucked Which was your favorite song? So What Lean On Me Closer To The Edge Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes